crappy dip oneshot
by HappyNoddleGirl666
Summary: damien has done everything to pip, really. Everything, and pip is still pure and prays to god


It amazes me that Pip still has faith in god. Not only because he had such a horrible life, with no family, no friends and only being tortured by the people around him. It amazes me how he still smiles to the people that hurt him and how he still prays to god every fucking night befor he goes to sleep. He still prays even after he has sex with me, the antichrist, while we're laying in bed together. I always thought he was apologizing for his sins, even though he knows he will not be forgiven for such sins, that he's destined to spend eternity in hell with me. Even though I tell him that time and time again, he still prays.

It sickens me. You'd think that he would have given up not long after I forced him to go out with me, forced him to surrender his virginity to me, and took almost complete control over his life. You'd think he'd just gave me all that was left of him. But no, he refuses to give in.

Even now, when im laying on his bed, on my back, naked, and he's laying next to me, just as naked and giving me a handy under the covers. He's not even really paying attention. He's looking across the room. As I follow his gaze, I see that he's staring up at the small, wooden crucifix he has hung up on the wall across from the bed. This angers me. The only peace of wood he should be concentrating on his mine!

I grabed the hand that was working on my dick and pulled it off. Then, after pinning both of his hands over his head, I get up on top of him and straddle his torso. His somehow still innocent looking eyes gaze up at me. I smirk seductively down at him. He blushes, making him look even more fuckable.

He seemed to be uncomfortable so he started squirming under me. I wont allow that, so I leaned down, pressing all my weight down on him, keeping him still. Our faces were barley an inch apart. Good thing I made him stop wearing the cross around his neck, cause if I didn't, my skin would burn the second I touched his.

His eyes were pleading and full of innocence. It drove me crazy. It made me wanna do the most disgusting and despicable things to him, just to corrupt that innocence he clinged too. But I already have, I made him do the grossest things, things that should make it hard for him to look me in the eye and smile but somehow, he does it. The only thing I haven't done is let anyone else touch him. And even that asshole god knows I would never let anyone even see his naked body.

I even fucked him in a church for crying out loud! Trust me, that was the most brutle thing I've done to him. I fucked him six ways to sunday in the house of god and he STILL hasn't broken. What do I have to do to brake him?

"Damien?" His soft voice called my name gently, as if trying his best not to anger me. His soft, cute face was full of worry.I blinked at him once or twice, trying to snap out of my thoughts."What?" I tryed to remain calm, which was hard since I was so fucking hard and this sexy angel was laying under me, completly naked and just waiting to be fucked.

He glanced away for a second, then looked back at me."You look angry, are you alright?"

I sighed. Maybe I should just tell him I want him to drop his faith in god and join the dark side with me...yeah. That will work. He'll drop his faith in the lord, which he had since he was a child, and join the dark side where he'll just be mercilessly fucked by me for all eternity. Shaking my head, I think of what to say next. Hey, it's worth a try, right?

"I want you," I start, not sure how to put this."Forever."

He just blinked at me with this puzzled look on his face. I sigh again.

"I want you to stop praying to god and join me in hell." I must sound so stupid. Me, the almighty antichrist is love sick and begging a mere mortal to be his. So fucking pathetic!

I feel even more pathetic and stupid when I hear Pip start to giggle at me. Like I was some kind of joke. Like he doesn't know im serious.

But then he surrprizes me by tilting his head up and capturing my lips with his. He pulls away and says something shocking "I love you, Damien!"

He kisses me again and says those four words I've wanted to hear him say for years now. And again. And again.

Finally, he stops to say "I only pray to god to thank him."

"Huh?" was alI I could say. He closed his eyes and smiled sweetly at me."I thank him for giving me you." He kisses me again, but this time longer. After my little stage of shock, I kiss back, deeping the kiss.

Our kiss became heated and desperate . Soon we were grunting and moan together as I thrusted into him, making the bed hit the wall as it creaked with our movement.

From behind us, I could hear the crucifix on the wall fall onto the floor.


End file.
